


A Casual Outing

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Healing, M/M, Shopping, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Tyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Cinder and Watts take Tyrian shopping to replace his entire wardrobe after his top surgery. Which is, perhaps, not the best time for a conversation about Watts' own gender identity... but sometimes things need to be said.





	A Casual Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panicose (The_Lawyer_In_Blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lawyer_In_Blue/gifts).



~ A Casual Outing ~

Several weeks had passed since Tyrian's top surgery, and now that his healing had progressed to a point where changing his shirt was tolerable (although still somewhat of a pain), Watts and Cinder were taking him shopping to replace his entire wardrobe.

"What are you planning on doing with your old dresses and skirts?" Watts asked, as the three of them browsed the clothing racks at an upscale clothing boutique.

Tyrian shrugged. "I was just going to throw them out." His gaze skittered to their third companion. "Unless Cinder wants them?"

"Hardly," Cinder scoffed. "Your style,  _if_  it could be called that, does not match mine. At all."

"Would you mind... giving them to me?" Watts asked.

Tyrian frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side as he regarded his boyfriend. The slight hesitation in his speech was oddly out of character for the doctor.

"What for?" Tyrian asked, unable to keep a note of suspicion out of his voice.

"Why, to wear, of course."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"My dear, no," Watts replied, laying a reassuring hand on Tyrian's forearm. "And if I  _were_  to make fun of you, it would be in no uncertain terms. Isn't that right, Cinder dear?"

In response, Cinder grumbled under her breath and moved farther away from her companions - ostensibly under the pretense of looking at some article of clothing on a rack over there, although it was obvious to them that she was doing it to get away from Watts, lest she be tempted to set his mustache on fire. He had teased her mercilessly about losing a fight to a little girl and the injuries she'd taken from it, very much the older brother she'd never had nor ever wanted.

"But why would you want to wear them?" Tyrian asked, nonplussed. After a slight pause, he added, "And would they even fit you?"

"I might have to let out the waist or seams on some of the more fitted ones, but yes I believe I could wear many of them without alteration," Watts replied.

Tyrian was staring at him with a pensive expression, likely wondering why Watts had answered the second question first. That had, of course, been the easier question to answer. The other was... not precisely _more complicated_. It was just more difficult to make himself actually say the words out loud, despite the fact that he had come to terms with the truth of it years ago himself.

Tyrian started to repeat the question, but Watts forestalled this by blurting out the answer.

"The reason I'd want to wear them is because I am genderfluid. Most of the time, I identify as male. Sometimes I identify more as female than male, and at those times I prefer to dress in feminine clothing. I though perhaps it would be nice to wear clothing that had formerly belonged to my partner, but if you're uncomfortable with that idea, I completely understand."

Tyrian stared speechlessly for a few long moments while his brain parsed that speech in its entirety. Then he sprang to wrap Watts in a hug.

"You can have them if you really want them."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I've borrowed headcanons from both Panicose and ColorInPlatinum for this fic. While they might not be my own personal headcanons, one of my favorite parts of fandom is _exploring possibilities_.
> 
> Watts having not spoken to anyone about his own gender identity and then casually outing himself in the clothing store because he wants Tyrian's old skirts is totally my idea, though. :D


End file.
